ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Posing as a Sorceress
Learning more about this person named Max Zeus and a girl named June Moone, the gang traveled near Prince John's carriage. Kiva: This must be it. Prince John's carriage. Little John: The prince.. Wait a minute. There's a law against robbing royalty. I'll catch you later. ???: Same here. - The voice came from Reia, who is dressed as a sorceress in embarrassment. Diana: Ah, come on. You looked spooky in this. Reia: Yeah, that's what worries me. Right in front of Kiva. Kiva: Actually, you look great, Reia. - Reia blushed. Reia: You think so? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Thanks. Ratchet: Is there a plan to go with this? Kiva: It's simple, really. While Reia keeps Prince John distracted in disguise, we can steal his gold under his nose. Sonja: If that's the case, we might have to blend in with her. Reia: I don't know about that. The security's tight around the carriage. Kiva: Well, I agree with Sonja on this. Ratchet: Guys, the carriage is coming. Diana: So, do we agree to this or not? Reia: Don't look at me. It's Kiva's plan. Kiva: Agreed, on both terms. Reia: Alright.. Here's goes nothing. - As the carriage comes closer, both Reia and Sonja, in disguise, tried to get Prince John's attention. Reia: Fortune Tellers! Sonja: Fortune forecast: Lucky charms! Prince John: Fortune tellers, how drule. Stop the couch. - The carriage came to a stop. Ratchet: *quietly* It stopped. Now what? Kiva: *quietly* See those gold plates on the wheels? Ratchet: *quietly* Yeah, I see them. Let's wait until Reia and Prince John are inside the carriage. Kiva: *quietly* Got it. Prince John: My dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands, whichever you like first. - Out of nowhere, Reia sees another ring of the Mandarin- Influence. Using her spirit form, Reia's touch on Prince John's hands transport his rings near Kiva. Reia: There is no need, Your Majesty. My, such strong grip. Sir Hiss: Sire.. Did you see what they-? Prince John: Stop hissing in my ear. Kiva: *quietly* Nice one, Reia. Ratchet: *quietly* Get down! - Sir Hiss almost spotted Kiva behind a bush. He even tried to warn him by hissing at Prince John's ear, which makes things worse on himself. Prince John: Hiss! Oh.. You've hissed your last..hiss. - Prince John takes Hiss into a basket and sit on it. Prince John: Suspicious snake.. Kiva: *quietly* Sorry... Ratchet: *quietly* It's okay, just try to be on your toes, alright? Kiva: *quietly* Alright. Reia: A wise choice, Your Excellency. - Reia closed his curtains, giving the others the signal. Ratchet: *quietly* Okay.. Initiating phase two. Clank and I will steal the gold plates, you handed over the crystal ball to Reia, without being spotted. Kiva: *quietly* No problem, Ratchet. Reia: Now, close your eyes and concentrate. No peeking, now. This summon requires the both of us. - Kiva tied a fish bowl with fireflies into a fishing pole, only to hear Reia's cue phrase. Reia: Veteres spiritibus et ego invocabo te. (Spirits of the ancients, I call upon you.) Kiva: (That's my cue for the crystal ball.) - Kiva puts the bowl in the carriage, when Reia's powers released the bowl from the pole. At that moment, Kiva takes the pole back and walked towards Ratchet, who is having trouble removing the second gold plate. Kiva: *quietly* Need any help, Ratchet? Ratchet: *quietly* Yeah. Where's Sonja when you need her right now? - Speaking of which, Sonja and the Lombax Five planned to steal the gold within the heavily-secured treasure chest. - With Kiva's help, Ratchet removed the second gold plate. Ratchet: *quietly sighed* Halfway there... - All of a sudden, a loud voice was heard. ???: Yoinks and away! - Daffy's descendence was fall short when he ram into every tree downwards towards Prince John's carriage. Daffy: Why you..! - Daffy used an axe to cut down trees that block his path. In other words, time is running out. Ratchet: *quietly* Not him again... Kiva: *quietly* daffy Category:Scenes